


Loki's Crimson Enchantment

by ManipLoki



Series: From the Crimson Enchantments [1]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, Collar, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genital Torture, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, Molestation, NSFW, Poisoning, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slaves, Stabbing, Torture, Violence, servitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManipLoki/pseuds/ManipLoki
Summary: These 'chapters' are out of order. Please go read The Crimson Enchantment first. I am doing Whumptober and I'm working from a list and I decided to do most of the prompts from Loki's point of view of The Crimson Enchanment. Maybe at the end of the month I will rearrange the chapters so they are in the correct order. But no promises.Also I want to add another thanks to @endlessstairway for letting me borrow her ingenious invention of ‘thrall collars’.





	1. Whumptober Day 1 Stabbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Non-con/rape, molestation, incest, explicit violence/gore, kidnapping, broken bones, torture, poisoning, servitude, lots of blood. 
> 
> Notes: This is insanely graphic and explicit descriptions of rape, stabbing and mutilation. Proceed with caution! And read at your own risk! Also I want to add another thanks to @endlessstairway for letting me borrow her ingenious invention of ‘thrall collars’.

Loki refused, refused to rape his beloved. Despite the collar around his neck and the order that Lucille had given, he would not rape her. Lucille punished him, using the collar and Loki did fall to his knees, but he had made up his mind. He would rather writhe in hel forever than rape his beloved. Even when the pain burned through his nerves, even when it threatened to turn his neck to ash. He refused. He didn’t quite hear the huff and he never heard the order. But suddenly the pain stopped. Loki was ordered to his feet. He could do that. Standing did not harm his beloved. His legs were wobbly and he fell back to one knee. Lucille laughed something horrible. Loki got a sudden glimpse of his beloved horribly displayed naked on the bed. Her arms were forced behind her and she struggled to breathe. 

Loki almost didn’t notice when Lucille shoved him backwards. He fell onto his backside, which sent shattering pain up his spine. He ignored the reasons to why his backside hurt so much. Loki slowly rose to his feet again. He couldn’t control the growl that escaped his throat. His double, the imposter, the mortal that somehow obtained his body laid next to Loki’s beloved. Thomas was slowly undressing all the while caressing Loki’s beloved. Loki was going to tear that man apart. Loki gritted his teeth as the man’s hand drifted down his beloved’s throat. Loki could clearly see the mark of hands imprinted there in the form of dark bruises. Lucille had caught him off guard and ordered him to strangle his dear, dear woman. Loki’s hand clinched in fury and in shame. 

Lucille spoke again. She ordered him to watch closely. Another order that did not harm his beloved, Loki could obey it. But slowly clarity returned to Loki’s eyes. It felt as if he had been dropped off in one of the oceans in Jotunheim. He could see what was happening, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything but fight the orders. All he could do was watch in slow motion as Lucille unsheathed a dagger. The dagger glinted in the light. How she had obtained two enchanted uru items, the collar and the dagger she held, Loki did not know. But he was eager to find out. His mind ran a thousand thoughts in the few small seconds it took for Lucille to close the distance between herself and Loki’s woman on the bed. Lucille parted her legs and aligned the wicked blade between her legs. 

Loki had to have been screaming but all he could hear in his ears was the sound of crashing waves. Lucille struck with all her might and stabbed his woman with the blade deep into her core. Loki’s woman screamed in agony. Loki saw her back arch and put pressure on her already strained shoulders. Loki stumbled forward, but Lucille was in the way. Loki watched in horror as Lucille twisted the blade before jerking it back out. Loki finally managed to push Lucille aside. For some reason Lucille allowed it. Loki was shouting, ‘no, no, no,’ over and over again. Loki forced magic into his hands, at least he tried. He called onto all his power to heal her. Loki who had been a part of more battles than he could ever manage to count began to feel squeamish at the sight of all that blood that gushed from between her legs. It was bright red and it would not stop. Pain exploded behind Loki’s eyes with a horrific headache. He felt blood drip down his nose. But he could not summon any of his powers to heal her. She was dying. She did not have long. And there was nothing Loki could do. 

Loki shuddered as he felt the enchanted blade drag across his back. Unlike Midgardian metals, uru was sharp and nearly unbreakable. The bare pressure on his skin was enough to leave a deep laceration. Loki couldn’t feel it. All he could do was try and try and fail again to heal the love of his life bleeding to death. 

The next order from Lucille’s mouth is in the form of a promise. “You may heal her, after you’ve...thoroughly raped her.” Loki doesn’t have to look up to know Lucille is smiling. Loki wants her dead, but wants his love to live. Loki feels the collar shift. He can feel just a single thread stopping his magic from flowing into his hands. There is just a single task he must fulfill before it is granted to him. 

Loki tells her sorry, over and over. Though he isn’t sure how much she can hear or how aware she is. She is crying and each tear is like a dagger into his own heart. Loki swallows the bile in his throat as he performs the most heinous and evillest crimes he can think on his one true love. After this, how can she ever trust him again? Loki obeys the order.


	2. Whumptober Day 2 Bloody Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Loki beats the crap out of Thomas.

Whumptober day 2 bloody hands

Loki held his beloved tightly in his arms. He tried not to sleep. He was worn and tired from being well used. The enchanted collar kept his magic bound within him and slowed his own healing considerably. Loki would mend, he knew he would mend. He was terrified of what Lucille could do to his love. Her healing was just that of an average mortal. And if she was mortally wounded, Loki could only save her if Lucille gave him her explicit permission. 

Loki tried to keep the swirling thoughts at bay. He tried only to focus on the warm body in his arms. He tried to pretend those were not tears that leaked from her closed eyes. How had he allowed this to happen? How dare she put herself at risk...for him? 

There was a creaking sound along the floor boards. Loki held himself perfectly still and only glanced around with his eyes. It was only a small rodent that scratched at the wooden floor before scampering away. Loki’s beloved shivered and jerked, the sound had startled her. Loki squeezed her tightly and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. It was unnaturally cold in the house. While it did not bother Loki, he knew his mortal could suffer gravely from the too cold. 

She settled back to sleep and Loki heard in the distance of the Midgardian city, a tolling of a bell. He counted 12 strikes before it ceased, it was noon. Loki tried not to move, to not stiffen or shudder. His love was so much on edge that the littlest of movements and sounds would wake her. She needed her rest so that she could escape. Loki kept his breathing the same and resisted a sigh. He had been trapped in the house for nearly a full day, while his love had only arrived at the wee hours of the morning. Loki specifically shoved the memories of the night before away from him. 

The sound of footsteps brought the memories back without permission. Loki had never thought it possible to suffer under the hands of two mortals, especially during such a time period where they hadn’t even made aircrafts. When Loki had tried to take over Midgard, they were a bit more formidable with their fanciful weapons and the technology wielded by the Avengers. But two mortals with barely an ounce of intelligence and the two devices they wielded, the collar and that horrible dagger...They could have the world with just those two items alone. They could force Loki to overtake Midgard with more control over him than Thanos ever had. But rather they preferred to use him as a toy to break.

Loki shuddered at the footsteps coming for them. It immediately roused his beloved. Loki shushed her gently and warned her to be ready for whatever came through that door. Loki’s beloved sat up and Loki tried to get up too. The collar suddenly seemed weighted and he could only lift his head high enough to get his hand underneath his head to prop himself up. 

The impostor stepped through the door with a tray of drinks and biscuits. Thomas, the demented younger brother of Lucille who somehow managed to obtain Loki’s body, walked around the edge of the bed so that he stood, nearly hovering over Loki’s beloved. 

“Lucille insists that you eat, so that you may keep up your strength,” the impostor said. 

Loki’s beloved scooted herself backwards so that her back was against his chest. Loki wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Though honestly, there wasn’t any protection he could truly offer her and he hated it. 

“I’m not hungry,” Loki’s beloved told the impostor. It was a lie, Loki could feel her stomach rumbling under his hand. Loki was torn between being proud of her stubbornness and wishing she would eat so that she could keep up her strength. She had to get out of there here and she would need all the strength she could muster to be free. 

 

“Lucille says that if she has to come up here, to ensure that you eat, she will make him suffer,” The impostor told her. Loki stiffened, he hated that his beloved catered to the impostor’s whims just to try and save him from some pain. Didn’t she know that he was immortal? He could handle it and he had handled more trying situations in the past. He could take it, his beloved shouldn’t have to give in for his sake. 

“Fine,” Loki heard his lady say. His arm pulled away from her as she scooted forward and swung her legs off the edge of the bed. Loki did not take his eyes away from the impostor. It burned Loki that the impostor had dared to touch his woman, to leave such horrible marks on her skin. Loki would smash his face in...if he ever got the chance. 

The impostor slowly sat the tray onto a bedside table. Loki felt sick and boiled with anger as the impostor’s eyes ran over the exposed skin on his beloved’s neck.

“Your bruises are gone,” the impostor suddenly said. 

Loki ground his teeth and spoke through them, “She gave me permission to heal her in exchange of..” Loki swallowed the bile in his throat at the thoughts of Lucille on him, forcing him inside of her, “my services,” Loki finished as he tried to shove the memory again, it didn’t budge. Lucille took too much pleasure from making the collar punish him, while being inside of her. 

“What a shame,” Loki’s gaze narrowed on the impostor’s whimsical face. His eyes were on Loki’s woman’s neck. “She looks better with the additional colors.” 

Loki’s blood boiled over. He forced himself up and ignored the warning of the collar that the movement initiated. Loki threw himself at the impostor and gravity assisted in helping Loki off the bed. 

Loki wrapped his hand around the impostor’s neck. Loki’s free hand began to smash into the impostor’s face. Again and again until Loki’s hand were bloody with the impostor’s blood. Loki broken the impostor’s nose and continued to beat on him. The impostor immediately lost unconscious. Loki continued his attack, breaking his teeth, busting his lip, crushing his windpipe. Loki punched the impostor and his skull gave away. Loki did not stop even when blood covered his hands up to his elbows

Loki brought his fish back ready to kill the impostor with this next hit when suddenly Lucille’s voice rang out through Loki’s own thundering heart beat that helped to isolate him from all other things. Loki hesitated from delivering the killing blow. 

“Cease now! Or I’ll order her death!” Lucille shouted. Loki heard his lady gasp, neither of them had heard Lucille enter. Both were preoccupied. The hesitation was enough for the collar to finally catch up with Loki’s breaking of the ‘do not leave the bed’ order. Loki could feel it gathering horrible searing heat. The pain spouted forward like a spider web crack, shattering glass. Loki lost complete control over his body, he fell forward and landed right on top of Thomas. Loki’s body flailed onto top of the mortal for a moment. Then he felt hands on him, the kind hands of his beloved. She rolled him off of Thomas. But the pain completely engulfed all of his senses. All he could see, know, hear, touch, feel was the horrible pain racking against his body. 

 

Lucille’s order broke through the fog of agony, “Cease the punishments and the orders and look, Loki,” Lucille ordered again.

Loki yelped as the pain was pulled back into the collar. Loki slowly realized a pillow was under his head. Stiffly Loki looked up. His eyes widened and he twisted himself around so that he was kneeling before Lucille and his beloved. The air caught in this throat and he choked on it as he saw his beloved held tightly in the arms of Lucille. Loki’s beloved already had a stain of blood blossoming over her stomach, It quickly ran down her clothes and dripped on the floor. Loki found his voice but could only manage to say his beloved’s name. Lucille jerked the blade out of her stomach and repositioned it just below her navel. It was horribly symbolic of what Lucille was doing to them and now Lucille threatened her reproductive organs that nestled just under the skin. 

Loki said his beloved’s name as he trembled and reached out. But the collar had grown heavy again and Loki could not move fast enough. He watched as though everything was in slow motion, he was too slow and Lucille slowly plunged the blade into her. Loki could almost see it, the blade separating flesh, cutting cells in half, wrecking irreparable damage.

Loki screamed at the same time his woman screamed, tears streamed down his cheeks. He was ready to summon his magic, but the collar was like a wall between him and his magic. Only Lucille could open the gate to allow him any flicker of magical flame. 

“I will allow you to heal her after you heal my brother,” Lucille told him. Her voice was extremely controlled despite her fury and grief she barely kept below the surface. All at once it released and Lucille screamed at Loki, “HEAL MY BROTHER!” 

Loki could feel the gate opening. His beloved was soaked in blood and she was dying. He hand no other way to save her. Loki spun around and went right for the impostor. Thomas had already stopped breathing, it was likely that he was already suffering from brain damage. Loki quickly moved to heal him. Loki actually prayed, to all and any who would listen, that Thomas was still alive enough to wake back up. It was the only way to save her. 

Loki weaved a powerful spell of healing. The impostor’s wounds seemed to suck up the blood back into his face. There was an audible crack of his broken nose snapping back into place. Where the skin was raised from swelling it sunk back in. Where Thomas’s skull had caved in, it snapped up into place.

Loki used a considerable amount of energy to ensure that Thomas would heal and wake. He saved the rest for his beloved. He could already feel his eyelids droop down. Loki was already exhausted, the punishments from the collar wore him out. Lucille had kept him awake all night for...experiments and with so much healing on top, Loki knew that passing out could very well happen. He was terrified of what they would do to him if he was fully unconscious, or what they would do to his beloved. 

Loki pushed the thoughts away. He continued his silent mantra of begging Thomas to wake up. He could see his beloved from the corner of his eyes. Her hands were bloody as she pressed against the first wound. But Lucille still held her from behind and she still had the dagger plunged below Loki’s woman’s navel. Lucille held the dagger there, sheathed in below his beloved’s stomach. Lucille slowly twisted the dagger back and forth, it slowly made blood emerge around the edges. Loki knew that when Lucille pulled the dagger all the way out that his beloved would gush with blood. As of now Loki’s beloved had maybe an hour before she died from blood loss. But when Lucille pulled out it would turn to minutes. Loki begged the norns and even the God his beloved sometimes mentioned, for Thomas to live so that Loki could save her.

Finally, what seemed hours, though it was just under a minute, Thomas’s eyes opened and he blinked a few times. He slowly moved to sit up. Loki jerked himself around to face Lucille and his beloved. Lucille pulled the blade half way out before twisting and thrusting it back into his beloved once more. She screamed, then Lucille ripped the blade out of her. Lucille then, let her go. Lucille pushed Loki’s beloved away from her before racing to her brother. Loki immediately caught his beloved and settled her onto the floor. He pressed his hands on top of the two stab wounds. He tried to stem the blood that gushed. 

“Please, please, please, please,” Loki said over and over. She was bleeding out. And Loki felt the gate on his power had shut closed again. 

“Please!” Loki turned his head towards Lucille who was helping Thomas to sit up. Lucille ignored him. Loki’s beloved was going limp on his lap. Her eyes were slowly starting to roll back. Loki turned his gaze back to his love and concentrated. He pushed against the gate that locked away his magic. If he could just grasp a spark of his magic he could at least slow the bleeding and give her a little bit longer. 

 

All Loki managed though was to make his nose bleed and a throbbing headache pop up behind his eyes. His heart was breaking when he heard his lady try to speak. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, her breath was labored and slowing. 

“No!” Loki shouted as her eyes closed. “Please!” Loki looked back at Lucille, “Please mistress! Let me save her!” he begged Lucille. “You said you would let me save her. Please, I’ve saved your brother, please let me save her!” Loki didn’t care if the tears dripping down his cheeks made him look weak all that mattered was saving her. 

Loki cried out in fear and anger as his beloved became completely limp. He choked on tears as he realized she wasn’t breathing anymore. Something was breaking in loud snaps, It took Loki a moment to realize that it was in his own head. Fury, hate, fear, wrath flooded his bloodstream, ready to take over him. Next time he would kill Thomas, then Lucille. He would punish the Doctor for leaving them to this fate. He would burn the Tardis for ever daring to bring them here. And he would make himself known to Heimdall, even here in the past. He would find his past self and together they would make the universe burn. What was the point of it all if his beloved was dead? 

“You may heal her.”

Loki’s head jerked up and pulled him away from his dark thoughts. Suddenly the gates burst open. Almost without a conscious thought, healing magic flooded to his fingertips and Loki sent all his power into healing his beloved. He managed to save the majority of her blood loss, his magic flowed to her heart and restarted it there. It went to her brain to reconnect any connections lost. It resealed her flesh and knitted her broken organs back together. Loki nearly collapsed on her when the magic was complete. He held her tightly in his bloody hands. 

Then she opened her eyes. Loki smiled through his tears when he saw that she recognized him. She was alive. Everything would be okay if she were alive.

“We must not have a repeat of this moment,” Lucille told Loki as she and Thomas stood. Loki slowly nodded his head. He couldn’t bear to lose her. 

“Thomas, take her away,” Lucille ordered and slowly Thomas stepped closer to Loki and his beloved. 

“No!” Loki snarled as he tried to hang on to his love. He couldn’t bear the thought of that impostor’s hands on her, again. Especially after just getting her back. 

Loki’s beloved slowly opened her eyes, he could see her reeling from possible vertigo. 

“Let her go,” Lucille told Loki. Loki felt his hands release his love. He was exhausted from the healing and the punishment and the fighting. He couldn’t disobey the collar when so utterly tired. Lucille stepped up to Loki and ordered him to kneel. Too tired to rebel, he obeyed. She combed her fingers through his hair before grasping at it tightly. She pulled his hair back, to force his head to look up at her. 

“You will obey me, boy. If you are respectful and obedient, I will award you with her once a night. But only if you are on perfect behavior. If you make me punish you. I will ensure that your privileges are revoked and I will let Thomas have his way with her. Do you understand…pet?” Lucille asked him.

Loki ground his teeth, threatening to crack them. Slowly he nodded. He felt sick and bile rose in his throat as he watched Thomas carry his beloved away. Lucille let go of Loki’s hair and Loki’s head bowed in utter defeat as he heard his love whimper, “No.” 

There was nothing Loki could do.


	3. Whumptober Day 3 Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, because I am super behind on whumptober! This chapter takes place right before the Reader gives Loki her letter.

He was tired, so, so tired. But he didn’t dare sleep. He knew that once he closed his eyes he would not wake for a long time. He couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t risk what they would do to him while he slept. He couldn’t risk what might happen to her if he did dare to go to sleep. His body ached. He burned from the inside and the outside. Sleep would allow him to heal. 

Loki leaned his head back against the wall. At the same time he feared sleeping he also hated Lucille for ordering him to remain on the floor. The floor was a hard antique wood. It was old and splintering. It dug into his skin through his under clothes. It couldn’t pierce his tough Asgardian skin, but it wasn’t a comfortable place to sit. 

Loki allowed himself to close his eyes. He needed to heal. Maybe it was worth being caught or surprised by Lucille and the impostor. If he could just heal a little bit of the internal damage they inflicted upon him, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad the next time they attempted to break him. 

Loki winced, quickly he realized that he would not be able to get any sleep in this place, even if he tried. He could hear them. The strange pair of siblings that lusted after each other. Especially the strange mortal man that had his face. The feral sounds they made when in each other’s company made Loki sick to his stomach. That woman could not be sated. After everything she made Loki do for her, and she still lusted for more? 

Loki could hear their rough movement on a bed, just a few doors away from his. Loki could not sleep, even if he wanted to.


	4. Whumptober Day 5 Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the scene where Lucille gives the order that if Loki or his beloved speaks, then Loki must break a finger for each word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that I'm missing some numbers from Whumptober. I'm not doing all of whumptober on this specific story and I may not post them all on AO3. Some of my Whumptobers are snippets and sneak peeks for stories I'm planning on writing later. If you really want to check them out, I'm Maniploki on tumblr.

Loki held his beloved in his arms. He cursed the wretched collar around his neck. He cursed Lucille for all the harm she had brought to him and his love. He cursed the Tardis for bringing them. Well, at least he cursed them in his mind. He didn’t dare speak. He had already broken two fingers on his left hand. He cursed Lucille in his mind for the evil condition of ‘no speaking’. If he or if his beloved spoke, Loki was required to break a finger for each word. And after using ten words and breaking his ten fingers, then he would be required to move on to his beloved’s fingers. 

Loki sighed, he reached for the tray of tea and scones. His beloved needed to eat, to keep up her strength. He pulled towards her so she could reach it. She quickly reached for it, clearly hungry. She picked up one of the scones. She shoved half of it into her mouth and quickly devoured it. But on the second bite she gagged. Loki watched her closely, he feared she was choking. She coughed and then gagged again. She pulled herself away from Loki and lurched over to her hands and knees. The scone she devoured came back up and splattered onto the floor. 

Loki pulled back her hair until she coughed up all that she had eaten. He gasped as he looked at the bile, the regurgitated scone and, clumps of blood. Blood dribbled from her lips and hit the floor in awful clumps. Loki’s world spun for a moment. His beloved was coughing up blood. He racked his brain for human illnesses that could cause such a thing. This was a new onset that he had never seen before. Surely she hadn’t contracted an illness during their short stay in this time period…? Surely not. Loki gulped at what this meant. 

Loki quickly pulled her away from the mess and put some distance between himself, his beloved and the mess. He pulled his beloved into his arms and stroked her back as she wiped her mouth. She turned a little and reached for the cup of tea. Loki suddenly covered his hand over the top of the cup, effectively stopping her from drinking it. The only thing Loki could think of was...was...poison. But surely Lucille would want to keep his beloved around for unsavory things, why would they poison her? It didn’t make any sense. 

But Lucille and Thomas was anything but a normal, predictable pair. They were insane monsters, what they did didn’t have to make sense. Loki took the cup from his beloved and sniffed it. He couldn’t tell from scent alone. Loki’s beloved reached for the cup, trying to get it back. But he held it out of her reach. 

She gave him a look, but Loki didn’t meet her eyes. He had to know if it was poisoned or not. Because if it wasn’t, he would give it back to his beloved, she needed to keep up her strength.   
Loki slowly sipped at the tea. He held a small amount in his mouth and closed his eyes. If it was poison, it was slow acting. Just holding it in his mouth did nothing, nothing immediately, at least. Finally he swallowed it down. Loki’s beloved reached for it again, but he held up one finger, asking silently for her to wait. Nothing happened. Maybe the tea was safe. Loki still would not let his beloved touch the tray. Loki let the tea sit on his stomach for a while. He glanced at the scones. They were the reason for his suspicion. He picked one of and sniffed it. There was something there. Just something slightly off. Something slightly sour. He couldn’t work it out, he couldn’t place what it was. Maybe mold? But there was no discoloration. He gave in and took a bite. He swallowed it down. 

The scone triggered it, whatever it was. Loki winced at his turning stomach. The scone and tea burned the lining of his stomach, it made him want to be sick. The combination caused his stomach to cramp and seize. He ignored the pain. He barely noticed it. He was too furious. They had been poisoning his beloved! Loki quickly put down the scone and kicked the tray away from them. The tea spilled over and dripped uselessly down the cracks in the wood where it can only harm the rodents in the house. 

Loki looked back at his beloved. She has to know. She must know. She must know the risks and there was only one way to tell her. Loki took a deep breath and spoke for the first time that evening. 

“Don’t. Poison!” It was more of a hiss than actual speaking. But it was enough to trigger the collar. It glowed gold. It told him to break his own fingers or to suffer. Loki snapped the bones in his index finger and his middle finger. The pain was nothing, nothing compared to keeping her safe.


	5. Whumptober Day 7 Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the scene where Loki first meets Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No trigger warnings for this chapter**

“I see,” the Doctor told Loki. Loki had explained exactly what he had seen. Bloodied spirits following the strange woman around. Loki explained that his beloved was back at the Tardis, waiting for their return. 

“Okay, this is what we’ll do,” the Doctor told him, “You go back to the Tardis and stay there with your lady. I’ll be right behind you as soon as I find a safe way to move the kids.” 

Loki nodded in agreement before leaving the pie shop. The Doctor would not be too far behind. Loki quickly hurried towards the Tardis. He had tried to, in the past, talk the Doctor into lowering the shield so that he could teleport directly inside, but the Doctor always refused. He called it a security risk, if Loki could teleport in, anyone else could. Loki walked swiftly down the ally way. Just one more corner to go and then he would be in the Tardis with his beloved. 

A figured stepped out of the shadows and right into Loki’s path. Loki moved to get out of the figure’s way. But the figure lowered his hat and turned to face him. 

Loki stopped. Abruptly stopped. His mouth opened in utter shock. The figure before him bore his face. It was as if Loki had created a double of himself. But Loki could not sense any magic or enchantments coming from the man. The man was the same height as Loki. The same pale skin color. But he was human, Loki could sense that. Loki quickly noticed his eyes were a paler green that seemed to change in the lighting and environment. But how did he have Loki’s face? 

Loki opened his mouth to ask the man who he was. But before he could utter a word, he heard the clinking of metal and felt something wrap around his neck. Loki turned around and came face to face with the woman from the marketplace. Around her were two spirits dripping red. The woman had a smug look on her face and her eyes glistened dangerously. 

“He could be my twin,” the impostor said from behind Loki.

Loki quickly side stepped so that he could keep the pair of strangers in his line of sight. 

“He could be you,” the woman said. 

Loki fumbled at the thing around his neck. He couldn’t see it, but it felt like a harsh metal collar. He reached for his seidr to remove it, he gasped. The collar was blocking his seidr. He could feel it, in his fingers, but it was trapped there beneath his skin. 

“What have you done?” Loki asked. 

The woman’s mouth widened in a vicious, hungry smile. “We will find out how similar you are to Thomas. Who knew our vacation in London could be so...interesting.” 

“You will not touch me!” Loki growled. “You are a mere mortal.” 

“Kneel!” the woman suddenly exclaimed. 

Loki gasped as his knees gave out from underneath him and there he fell. The collar around his neck took over his will. Loki gulped and shivered. He knew what this was. This ancient and evil artifact that clung to his neck. A Thrall collar.

“What is your name?” the woman asked him. 

“Loki,” Loki found himself saying. He tried to control himself, to not be obedient. He felt heat drip from the collar, a warning. A warning to what would happen if he disobeyed. 

“Loki, like from Norse mythology?” the woman asked.   
Loki gritted his teeth and nodded. 

“You are a shapeshifting trickster?” the woman asked. 

Loki nodded. 

The woman smiled, “What sort of magic can you do?” 

“Teleportation, healing, illusions, telekinesis, access to inter dimensional pockets,” he said.

“Healing could be a handy tool. Thomas,” the woman called to the impostor. Thomas stepped forward and revealed a cut on his hand. “Heal him,” the woman ordered. 

Loki reached out to Thomas and healed the injury. The woman smiled. “Now, you will stand up. You will follow us and you will not speak a word. Loki felt the magic work on him. He tried to fight it, but the collar burned him until he obeyed. Loki could not stop himself from following them. How embarrassing, how pathetic that his own legs allowed him to be kidnapped. Once he found a way out of this enchantment he would kill them. Loki glanced at the bloody spirits that walked next to him. And perhaps through the woman’s death the spirits too would be free.


	6. Whumptober Day 7 Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the scene in which Lucille stabbed Loki's beloved and forced Loki to rape her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warnings: Non con/rape, violence, blood, stab wounds, coercion, NSFW, Graphic descriptions of violence**

Loki burned with hatred. He would kill them. He would kill them. He felt somewhat relieved when his beloved passed out from the pain she had to be feeling. 

He could feel it, inside her, where the wicked blade had sliced her insides. Blood dripped and squelched between them. 

“When will it be enough?” Loki growled at Lucille who watched as Loki raped his beloved for her. 

“When I say,” Lucille told him. “Keep going.” 

Loki could barely bare to look down at his beloved’s pale form. She wasn’t moving anymore. She was unconscious. Thankfully unconscious, hopefully her memory of this horrid act would be too painful to remember, to fuzzy and foggy lost somewhere among these dark memories. 

Then finally Lucille gave the order and allowed Loki to cease his involuntary attack on his beloved. Loki pulled out of his beloved. Blood was everywhere, stained everything. It dripped down his legs. 

“Please, may I heal her?” Loki asked. 

“You may,” Lucille told him, “however you will only heal the injury to her womb, nothing else.” 

Loki’s hands became fists, meaning that he was not allowed to heal his beloved of the poisoning. But Loki did not hesitate, he put his hand over his beloved. Immediately the gate on his power burst open and he poured it into her. He healed all the damage Lucille caused and then the damage that he was forced to cause. 

Loki sagged to the floor when his beloved’s breathing became better. 

“Stand up, Loki,” Lucille demanded. Loki was too tired to disobey. His head felt like it was filled of cotton. 

“I want to make it very clear to you. She is only alive, because of me. I am allowing her to live. But you displease me, or misbehave again, I’ll have her killed. Do you understand?” 

Loki gritted his teeth, but nodded, he couldn’t take his eyes away from her. Lucille had her hands on the perfect hostage, Loki’s beloved. And Loki would obey, do anything to keep her heart beating.


End file.
